This competitive renewal application to continue a Resource for Computational Anatomy and Multidimensional Modeling will go beyond current atlases and maps of brain that assume a static morphology and prohibit the examination of time varying changes. Building upon considerable productivity and success, we will continue to develop the framework and tools to rigorously evaluate dynamic changes in brain structure and function focusing particularly on processes such as development, aging and the progression of specific diseases. There are four areas of research that are of critical importance: 1) Image Processing and Segmentation, 2) Deformation Morphometry and Registration, 3) Aliasing, and 4) Informatics. Each of these compliments the others to form an integrated and comprehensive research program. This unique focus on computational anatomy and multidimensional modeling is in contrast to many other neuroimaging centers where the focus is on image acquisition. Our efforts include numerous collaborations with a diverse and well-funded group of basic, applied and clinical scientists working on neuroscientific problems in health and disease. These active and productive collaborative projects were selected on the basis of their mutually beneficial and symbiotic relationship with our core research efforts and the specific aims of their funded projects. We will continue to provide service to other investigators in the form of robust software, access to our computer hardware resources and production of animations and image renderings. We disseminate information about our Resource by publication, electronic media, a brochure, and the creation of mini-CD's describing our Resource, its software, expertise, training and collaborative opportunities. Training opportunities for students and colleagues are available on site and remotely and include hands-on experiences, prepared material, workshops, and interactive electronic presentations. An administrative structure and nationally recognized advisory board help us manage the responsibilities of the Resource. Our plans for this Resource build upon an extensive history of research in image analysis, morphometric variability, brain mapping and visualization. This, coupled with our successes in the active period of the Resource, positions us perfectly to continue the growth of our Resource.